villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Cameron Henry
'Cameron "Cam" Henry '''is a police officer for the town of Waterbury, Canada, and the main antagonist in the first season of the horror anthology series ''Slasher. Thirty years after a double homicide by the original Executioner, Cam uses the alias to punish those who took the seven deadly sins too far and win the heart of his crush, Sarah Bennett. As an adult, he was portrayed by Steve Byers. As a teenager, he was portrayed by Tristan Culbert. Biography Early life Cameron Henry grew up in Waterbury, Canada, raised by Suzy and Alan Henry. Little is known about his childhood, other than that he used to sleepwalk while wearing masks and had trouble with pissing his pants in his sleep. One night his mother was fed up with this and started to berate him, saying she's gonna make him wear a diaper. Cam pushed her down the stairs, killing her, and walked back to his room. At some point, Cam attended a summer camp known as Camp Motega, where he saw and fell in love with Sarah Bennett, thinking her to be pure and innocent. "An Eye for an Eye" To be added. "Digging Your Grave With Your Teeth" To be added. "Like as Fire Eateth Up and Burneth Wood" To be added. "As Water is Corrupted Unless It Moves" To be added. "Ill-Gotten Gains" To be added. "The One Who Sows His Own Flesh" To be added. "In the Pride of His Face" To be added. "Soon Your Own Eyes Will See" To be added. Victims *1. Suzy Henry | Pushed down the stairs. *2. Verna McBride | Hands and feet cut off. *3. Justin Faysal | Poisoned. *4. Brenda Merrit | Chained to a cinder block and thrown into the water, drowned. *5. Trent McBride | Trapped in a pit with venomous snakes. *6. June Henry | Devoured by animals. *7. Allison Sutherland | Neck sliced, body boiled in fryer. *8. Iain Vaughn | Cremated alive. *9. Tom Winston | Willingly jumped onto a table saw, so his daughter would be spared. *10. Alan Henry | Strangled. Attempted *Neighborhood Kid | Beaten with a bat, abandoned out in the woods, survived. *Robin Turner | Slashed multiple times with knives, survived. *Robin Turner (2nd attempt) | Knifed in the chest, survived. *Dylan Bennett | Head bashed against the floor multiple times, knocked unconscious. *Sarah Bennett | Slashed, stabbed in the shoulder, survived. Gallery TheExecutionerslasher06.png|Cam as The Executioner. TheExecutionerslasher03.png|Cam appears as The Executioner for the first time to terrorize Sarah. CameronHenry04.png|Cam's crazy face. CameronHenry05.png|Cam stabs Sarah. CameronHenry06.png|Cam cuddles up to Sarah and tells her about his obsession with her. CameronHenry08.png|Dylan and Sarah kill Cam. CameronHenry09.png|Cam's fate. CameronHenryyoung03.png|Young Cam kills his mom. CameronHenryyoung04.png|Young Cam admires his work from the upstairs. Navigation Category:Brutes Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Deceased Category:Envious Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Fanatics Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Homicidal Category:Horror Villains Category:Hypocrites Category:Incriminators Category:In Love Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Kidnapper Category:Live Action Villains Category:Love Rivals Category:Lover Stealers Category:Male Category:Mutilators Category:Obsessed Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Serial Killers Category:Torturer Category:Traitor Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful